


Behold: PGY1 Trauma Resident, Enjolras

by haplessmedstudent



Series: Hospital AU (That No One Asked For) [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haplessmedstudent/pseuds/haplessmedstudent
Summary: The first time Grantaire saw Enjolras in Interns' Orientation, he was sure the dude was made for a movie screen adaptation of a musical, or something.  Did he have to pull off resting bitch-face so well?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. As previously mentioned, Enjolras manages to be anabolic in spite of his shifts, mostly because he always has a protein shake stashed somewhere. (Also he works out, because he's a little bit vain.)  
> 2\. Grantaire the Intern fully supports Enjolras' efforts.


End file.
